


Pirates in the Capital

by LadyZoZo



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Corsair - Freeform, F/F, Gallifrey, Kidnapping, Party, big ass pirate ship, hand holding, romana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyZoZo/pseuds/LadyZoZo
Summary: An unregistered TARDIS is about to land on Gallifrey and Romana's boring day is uprooted by the last person she'd expected to see on Gallifrey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so basically i just reread the 13/Corsair comic and thought it'd be cute if she met Romana so i wrote it into existence

“Narvin I don’t have the time nor the patience for your nonsense today.” Romana sighs as she answers the call on her communicator.

“Good afternoon to you too Madame President.” Narvin greets Romana, his voice laced with sarcasm.

Romana rolls her eyes at him through the communicator. “Narvin I’m very busy today, what do you want?” This wasn’t entirely a lie, while Romana didn’t actually have anything important to do right now however she had sporadically decided to reorganise her entire office and was quite enjoying doing physical work for once.

“Well sorry to interrupt but we’ve detected an incoming TARDIS. It doesn’t belong to any of our active agents and all the other TARDISes on Gallifrey are accounted for so we don’t know who’s piloting it.”

Romana tries to hide her intrigue and asks, “Well surely you can figure out who’s it is? It’s no secret that there are plenty of stolen TARDISes out there, just figure out which one it is.”

“If only it were that easy.” Narvin remarks. “But I’ll try my best madame president, however we only have a few minutes until it’s due to materialise. You’d best prepare yourself just in case they’re hostile.”

Narvin hung on Romana, the absolute cheek, leaving her feeling a little excited. Things on Gallifrey had been so incredibly boring the past few weeks - hence the spur of the moment reorganising - so it was almost exhilarating to have something unknown and unexpected happening. Romana straightens her robes and prepares for the events about to ensue.

Barely a minute after Romana got the call from Narvin did the door open. Leela steps into the office, looking as if she’d been running, and stops in her tracks when she sees the room. “Romana why is it so messy in here?”

“Ah, hello Leela. I was hoping you’d come by. Don’t worry about the mess, I was just doing a spot of redecorating.”

“I thought you had machines and robots to do that for you?” Leela ponders, still hanging around by the door.

“Yes, we do. But I thought I’d do it by myself for a change.” Romana steps over a pile of books and makes her way over to Leela. “I assume you’ve heard about the TARDIS then?”

Leela nods. “Hallan told me. I thought I should be by your side to protect you in case whoever is piloting it decides to start a fight.”

“I was thinking the same thing.” Romana grins. “Now, we should head towards where that TARDIS is about to-”

Romana is interrupted by a loud crash that causes the entire room, in fact probably the entire building, to shake. Alarms start going off outside and Leela wastes no time in drawing her knife, ready to fight. “There is danger. Do you think it was-”

“The TARDIS? Probably.” Romana finishes off Leela’s sentence. She eagerly hops over to the door and gestures for Leela to follow her outside. “Come on, let’s go find out what’s going on.”

~~~

“What the…” Romana stops in her tracks the moment she walks into the Panopticon, the site of the crash. She’d expected some kind of terrorist attack or a materialisation gone wrong, not this. An entire portion of the wall and ceiling had been blasted into a pile of rubble on the floor and there was still more dust and small chunks of the building falling down onto the floor. The cause of this was obvious: the front half of a giant wooden boat had crashed through the wall of the room. The very front of the ship had even upturned some of the floor and buried itself a few inches deep into the ground.

“Madame President!” The leader of the group of guards surrounding the boat sees Romana. “We don’t know if it’s safe here yet, you should go.”

Romana walks into the room to join the guards, not taking her eyes off the ship. “I appreciate the thought Commander Hallan but I’d rather see these events unfold for myself.”

Hallan nods. “Of course ma’am. Well, this is the TARDIS that the CIA warned us about earlier.”

“Yes I’d rather figured that part out for myself.” Romana scoffs.

“This is a TARDIS?!” Leela asks, shocked. “I did not know they could be this big on the outside.”

“Oh yes, a TARDIS can be anything.” Romana clarifies. “We try to keep them on the small side though, for practicality.”

“I can’t say I ever expected one to turn up looking like a pirate ship though.” Hallan remarks.

And then Romana realised who it was. Just the words ‘pirate ship’ were enough to ignite the blurry memories of that one chaotic night from early on in her travels with the Doctor. The night they’d stumbled across a very similar pirate ship to this one and had gone on to waste the next week with the owner of said TARDIS. Romana was about to order Hallan to time clamp the TARDIS but just as she opens her mouth to speak another voice interrupts her from above.

“Hello!” A figure with dark curly hair and sharp features hops out onto the deck, clinging onto the side of the ship for support. “My my, what a welcome party. I hadn’t expected the president herself to show up but the more the merrier I suppose.”

Before anybody has the chance to respond to them, the pirate jumps over the side of the ship, does a flip on the way down, and lands gracefully on their feet like a cat. As they touch down onto the ground the surrounding chancellery guards all draw their guns. Commander Hallan steps towards them and powers up his own blaster. “You’re under arrest for refusal to provide TARDIS identity code when asked, unauthorised materialisation in the capital walls and purposely damaging the structure of the Panopticon. Come quietly and you won’t have to get hurt.”

The pirate draws a small bronze coloured pistol and points it at Hallan. “Oh I wouldn’t risk that Commander.”

“We have you surrounded.” Hallan reminds them. “I think it’s you shouldn’t take risks right now.”

Romana steps forward to be at Hallan’s side. “Don’t underestimate them Commander. If my memory serves me correctly then they've got better reflexes than everyone in this room combined.”

“Romana do not compliment the person pointing a gun at us!” Leela urges.

“Are you suggesting I insult them instead?” Romana counters.

The pirate frowns at Romana. “Sorry, have we met?”

“Unfortunately.” Romana remarks. “Do you remember a certain week involving three sacred temple snakes, a barrel of ten thousand year old scotch and a man with an ego bigger than his scarf?”

They lower their gun a little and beam at Romana. “Romana! Oh wow, fancy seeing you here. You’ve lost a bit of height since we last met.”

“Romana, you are friends with this strange person?” Leela asks, still gripping her knife tightly.

“The Corsair.” Romana tells her. “And no, I wouldn’t really call us friends.”

The Corsair bounces over to Romana, setting all the guards on edge, and looks Romana up and down. “Oh my you’ve really gone up in the worlds haven’t you? Although I suppose if I had to pick any of the Doctor’s friends to be president then you would be my second choice. After the metal dog of course.”

“Shall we shoot them ma’am?” Hallan asks.

“No.” Romana holds up her hand to stop them shooting. “I’m not sure what they want… but shooting them isn’t going to help us find out.”

“What do you want, Core-sear?” Leela thrusts her knife towards the Corsair and glares at them.

The Corsair ignores the knife and flashes a very roguish smile to Romana, the kind of smile nobody had dared give her in a long time. “Aw you’ve got yourself a human assistant, that’s adorable. Gallifrey must have changed a lot in the past few years, good on you President Romana.”

“My name is Leela and I am her bodyguard, not her assistant. Now tell us what you want before I cut you open like a-”

“Leela put the knife down.” Romana commands. “I’m sure we can handle this discussion without the need for sharp objects.”

The Corsair smiles as Leela lowers the knife. Romana looks the Corsair in the eyes, giving them the best stare she could muster. “That means you as well. Give your gun to Commander Hallan.”

The Corsair raises an eyebrow at Romana but does as they're told. As Hallan takes the pistol off them they ask, “Will I get it back?”

“We’ll see.” Romana resists the urge to smile back at the Corsair and forces herself to break eye contact. “Commander Hallan, I want you lot to stay here and guard the Corsair’s TARDIS. Let nobody in unless I am here to say it is allowed, understand?”

“Understood ma’am. But-”

“Thank you.” Romana interrupts. “Now, Corsair. I think this conversation is better continued in my office. Leela grab their arm so they can’t run away.”

“Madame President, is it wise to allow them into your office unguarded?” Hallan asks.

“They're not unguarded, Leela’s got a keen eye on them.” Romana gestures at Leela.

Hallan doesn’t look convinced but he nods and turns away to guard the TARDIS, knowing better than to argue with her. Romana turns her back on the Panopticon and strides back out of the room, hearing Leela and the Corsair following closely behind her.

Surprisingly the Corsair doesn’t cause a fuss at all along the way. Romana had expected them to be difficult but the three of them got to her office in no time at all. It was almost like they wanted to come quietly.

“Love what you’ve done with the place.” The Corsair remarks upon entering Romana’s untidy and jumbled up office. “Flavia would have a fit if she knew about this.”

“All the more reason to keep it like this then.” Romana risks a smile while she has her back to the others. “Leela you may let them go now. I don’t think they're going anywhere.”

Leela glares at the Corsair but lets go of their arm, albeit rather reluctantly. She doesn’t hide the fact that she continues to watch the Corsair’s every move. The Corsair doesn’t care about this though and breaks out into a grin when they see K9 sitting in the corner of the room. “You still have the metal dog!”

“Wouldn’t go anywhere without him.” Romana suppresses her smile and takes a seat behind the mess that is her desk. “Sit down Corsair, I imagine you have things you want to discuss.”

The Corsair grabs a chair from across the room and plonks it down in front of the desk. Once sat down, they put their feet up on the desk and lean backwards, not a care in the world. “Whatever gave you that idea?”

Romana raises an eyebrow at the Corsair's daring action but makes no comment on it. “Well, one doesn’t smash a pirate ship through the wall of the Panopticon just to say hello. Clearly you want something.”

“Maybe I do.” The Corsair gives Romana a cheeky look. “Or maybe I just got bored.”

“Oh yes, of course.” Romana dryly remarks. “Or maybe you got lost and meant to crash into Karn instead but then smashed into your own planet by mistake. We could go on like that all day but we both know you want something so let's just get straight to the point shall we?”

“Ok fine. You got me” The Corsair shrugs. “I need your help.”

“My help specifically?”

“Well no, any high ranking official will do.” They admit. “But what a lovely coincidence that you happen to be the one in charge.”

“Hm. What do you need help with?”

“Not much. I just need a seal of the high council.”

“No.”

“You don’t even know what I need it for yet though.”

“That’s not the point Corsair.” Romana sits up a little bit and sheds her friendly tone in place for one that commands a bit more authority. “I can’t just hand those out to anybody who asks for one.”

The Corsair pouts and gives Romana an almost innocent look. “Oh come on, I promise to return it. Pretty please?”

“Sorry Corsair but I can’t in my right mind give one of those out to somebody known for being… shall we say a little irresponsible?”

“But Borusa gave one to the Master of all people!” The Corsair complains. “I’m far more responsible than that guy.”

“Borusa was not in his right mind though, was he?” Romana points out. “And I’d like to think that I’m at the very least a better president than Borusa so no, you will not be getting one.”

The Corsair sighs and looks up at the ceiling. “Fine. I suppose we’ll have to do it the hard way then.”

“What do you-” Before Romana could finish her sentence the Corsair had leapt out of their chair, launched themself over the desk and landed right behind Romana. Leela drew her knife at the first sign of movement and ran over to help but before she’d even gotten halfway across the room the Corsair had drawn a long, thin rapier. They grab Romana’s shoulder and hold the rapier flat against her chest.

“Sorry Romana, I didn’t want to have to do this.” The Corsair hauls Romana up out of her chair and wraps an arm around her, stopping Romana from moving.

“Let her go you rat!” Leela yells.

The Corsair ignores her and Romana doesn’t get the chance to reply to them. In a fast flash of blue light the entire presidential office vanishes and is replaced by what Romana can only assume to be the wooden panelled console room of the Corsair’s TARDIS.


	2. Chapter 2

The Corsair puts away their sword and hops over to the console, leaving Romana alone in the corner of the room as they begin to operate the controls. Romana lunges towards the Corsair in an attempt to stop them. “Don’t you dare!”

Too late. The central column begins to rise and fall in rhythm to the loud groaning engines. Romana had no doubt in her mind that outside the TARDIS the chancellery guard were all freaking out wondering what was happening. It would’ve been an amusing thought had Romana not just been kidnapped.

The Corsair doesn’t look up from the controls as they address Romana. “Sorry Romana but this is rather important and you didn’t give me any alternative.”

“There were plenty of alternatives.” Romana scoffs.

Romana could swear she saw the Corsair grin as they said, “Well yes but none of those would have worked as well as this.”

“And what exactly is ‘this’?” Romana demands. She moves to the other side of the console and glares at the Corsair from across the controls. “Because if you don’t take me back to Gallifrey right now I’m going to-”

“I’ve heard all this before.” The Corsair interrupts. “Let’s just skip to the bit where you calm down and decide to help me in exchange for your safe return home shall we?”

Romana wants to argue more but instead lets out an irritated sigh. “Fine. What exactly is it that you want?”

The Corsair looks up at Romana properly for the first time since kidnapping her. “From you personally? Nothing. But I may have told a tiny fib earlier today to get into a rather fancy party and I need your help to make it believable.”

Romana looks at her disapprovingly. “What did you do?”

The Corsair holds up their hands innocently. “Nothing. But I may have mentioned that I was on the High Council to get into the party for free. It worked, for a bit. Then they decided they needed proof.”

“Ah, so that’s why you wanted a seal of the high council. To commit fraud.”

The Corsair scrunches up their nose at the word. “Such a horrible word for such a minor misdoing.” They yank a wooden lever on the console and the TARDIS begins to land at its destination. “Anyway, I promised I’d get proof of my identity from my TARDIS and that I’d be back in a minute.”

The TARDIS lands with a gentle shake and the central column becomes motionless. The Corsair steps away from the console and continues their story. “Normally I’d just run off and go somewhere else, cut my losses you know. But they thought of that and took something rather precious from me to make sure I didn’t do that. That’s why I need you to validate my identity.”

Romana follows the Corsair over to the doors. “What did they take?”

“Something rather precious to me. You’ll see.” The Corsair opens the doors to reveal the deck of the pirate ship exterior of the TARDIS. “Come on. It’s only been a few seconds since I left but we’d best hurry anyway. Wouldn’t want them to get suspicious would we.”

“Is your TARDIS always a pirate ship?” Romana remarks as she follows the pirate out onto deck, shutting the main doors behind her.

“Whenever I can get away with it.” The Corsair grins. “But occasionally I make it a little smaller to fit into places. Now come on, before they figure out that I’ve just made a trip home.”

Romana refrains from complaining about them not making it smaller to fit into the Panopticon and begrudgingly follows them off the ship and onto land. She looks around the strange location, marvelling at the alien scenery. “What planet is this?”

“No idea, I only came here for the party.” The Corsair makes a sharp left and leads Romana down an alleyway. They hop down some steps and gesture for Romana to follow. “In here.”

Romana was glad to be wearing her favourite white suit rather than her formal presidential robes as she made her way down the steep set of steps, she would’ve definitely tripped up if she’d had to do this in her robes. “This doesn’t look very upper class.” She points out as the Corsair knocks on the door.

“Upper class looks different on different planets.” The Corsair remarks. “You of all people should know that.”

The door is opened by a robot butler in a suit. It takes one look at the Corsair before letting the two of them through the door. Inside the building was a vast casino full of various alien races, all dressed in posh get ups and all carrying some kind of alien substitute for champagne.

“But not too different.” Romana remarks as the pair step inside.

“Maybe not.” The Corsair grins. “Come on.” They grab Romana’s hand and starts leading her through the room of aliens.

“Where are we going?” Romana asks, a little baffled by suddenly having her hand held. “And why exactly do you feel the need to hold my hand?”

“Easy to get lost or distracted here, wouldn’t want you catching a gambling addiction now would we Madame President? As for where we’re going, we're going round this corner.” The Corsair drags Romana through a doorway and down a corridor that was far less busy than the room they’d just left. “And now we’re going in here. The main office.”

Romana yanks her hand free from the Corsair as they open the door in front of them. The Corsair strides inside with a fairly carefree attitude. They wave at the man behind the desk and point at Romana. “Hi, I’m back. And look who I brought with me!”

The man behind the desk - who Romana could only assume was the manager of this establishment - throws a nasty look towards Romana and then at the Corsair. “I told you to bring proof of identity, not some random woman.”

“Ah but this isn’t just any old random woman.” The Corsair flashes him their most daring smile and pulls Romana forwards into the room. “This is a woman who can verify my identity. Go on, introduce yourself.”

Romana steps forward, deciding in the moment that going along with the Corsair’s daft scheme was the quickest way of getting home, and introduces herself with all the confidence and authority that she could muster. “I am the President of the High Council of Gallifrey.”

The manager stares at Romana for a moment. Then he looks at the Corsair and raises his eyebrows. “Really?”

“Really really.” The Corsair grins. “The genuine article.”

“You really expect me to believe this?”

“Oh.”

“You can’t just bring in your girlfriend and pretend she’s the president of Gallifrey as proof of identity.” The man stands up, taller than both the Corsair and Romana, and looks down at the pair of them.

“I am not their girlfriend!” Romana exclaims.

“Romana I don’t think our relationship status really matters right now.” The Corsair remarks. “But she’s right, this here is actually the real president of Gallifrey. I’m sure you can confirm it on one of your little machines there.”

“I asked for proof, not more lies.” The manager presses a button on his desk and glares at the two Time Lords. “I think you’d best leave now, before I have to get security to make you leave.”

The Corsair steps forwards and slams their hands down on the table. “I’m not leaving until you return him.”

Him? Who’s him, Romana wondered. She didn’t have time to ask though, the manager was already answering the Corsair.

“You won’t be getting _it_ back. Not now that you’ve proven yourself a liar. Now get out. Last chance.”

“No. This is your chance.” The Corsair glares into the manager’s eyes with a fierce expression. “Give. Him. Back.”

Behind them the door slides open and three androids in black suits walk into the room. Each one had a large blaster attachment in place of their left hands. The manager smiles at the androids and ignores the Corsair. “Ah good, just in time. Take these two pests outside will you?”

Romana couldn’t help but feel a little insulted. Nobody had spoken to her like that since her return from E-Space. It was actually a little exhilarating if she was being honest. That didn’t mean she was about to take any of it though. Romana steps forward and joins the Corsair in glaring down the manager. “Do not, ever, ever speak to me like that.”

“Or what?” He dares to ask. “You going to arrest me?”

“Don’t tempt me.” Romana warns.

The manager chuckles and looks back at the three androids. “Show them out.”

The three androids step forward and try to direct Romana and the Corsair out of the room. When neither of them move the androids all take a step towards them in unison and reach out their hands to grab them.

In a flash of movement the Corsair draws their sword, slices off the middle android’s hand and once again grabs Romana’s own hand. Romana doesn’t complain about the hand holding this time and follows the Corsair’s lead as they dodge between two of the androids and drags her to the other side of the room. The Corsair wastes no time in lunging forward towards the middle android and severing it’s other hand, the blaster. They catch it as it falls to the ground and then backs up against the wall, still clutching Romana’s hand. “Give him back to me now or everybody in this room gets shot.”

“Please, you can’t even fire that.” The manager scoffs. “It’s not designed for handheld use.”

The Corsair proves him wrong by firing a bolt of searing hot energy at one of the androids, knocking it’s head off. “You wanna bet? Give him back now.”

The manager stares at them for a moment before sighing and bending down behind his desk. Romana hears the sound of a drawer being yanked open and the irritated hiss of a small animal before he stands back up with a rather plump tortoiseshell cat in his hands.

Romana stares at the creature and then looks over at the Corsair. “This is all for a cat?!”

“Yes.” The Corsair answers concisely, not taking their eyes off the manager. “Now you, come here and hand him over.”

The manager takes a few steps forwards as if obeying the Corsair. He starts to reach out his hands as if to hand the cat over but then suddenly throws the tiny mammal up into the air. He ducks behind the androids and yells, “Shoot them!”

Romana drags the shocked Corsair to one side as the two androids with intact blasters start firing. The energy bolts hit the wall and the Corsair wastes no time in firing back, having quickly gotten themself together.

One android takes two shots straight to the torso and crumples to the floor with a smoking hole through it’s gut. The other one wasn’t so unfortunate though. It raises it’s arm and fires, hitting the Corsair in the shoulder.

The Corsair grimaces and tightens their grip on Romana’s hand, the pirate digging their nails into Romana’s hand, likely as an instinctual reaction to the pain. They immediately fire back at it though, pummeling it’s chest full of energy bolts. Meanwhile a small, round ball of fluff lands gracefully in the centre of the room. The cat looks around and then runs over to the Corsair the moment he sees them.

“Yes hello Oogway.” The Corsair smiles somewhat lovingly at the cat but doesn’t take their eyes off the manager, who was currently cowering behind the last standing android: the headless one with no hands. “Romana be a dear and pick up Oogway for me would you?”

Romana glances down at the cat, Oogway she supposed, and the cat glanced up at her. She could already tell that the cat had yet to decide whether or not to trust her but nethertheless Romana lets go of the Corsair’s hand and bends down to grab the cat.

The Corsair steps towards the manger and pushes the functionless android to the side. They point the blaster at his head and stares into his eyes. “Nobody throws my cat and gets away with it.”

“Don’t kill him!” Romana exclaims, stepping forwards and glaring at the Corsair when she sees them powering up the blaster. They throws an irritated look at Romana but seems to calm down once the pair lock eyes. They look back at the manager and pause before smacking him over the head with the blaster, knocking him out.

They drop the blaster onto the floor and turns back to face Romana. The Corsair flashes her a grin and proudly proclaims, “Well that was a success.”

“Not yet it isn’t. Take me back to Gallifrey.” Romana instructs the Corsair, finding it somewhat hard to seem authoritative when holding a cat but also managing to pull it off surprisingly well.

The Corsair nods. “Of course. Hold still.” They gently grab Romana by the arm and in another flash of blue light the two, no, the three of them are teleported back into the Corsair’s TARDIS. The cat immediately jumps out of Romana’s arms and runs over to a pile of cushions that Romana assumed was it’s bed. The Corsair walks over to the controls and puts the ship into flight. Romana notices them wince as they move their right arm, the same one connected to the shoulder that had been shot earlier on.

“Are you ok?” Romana frowns. “That looks painful.”

“I’ll be fine.” The Corsair tells her.

“Are you sure? Because there’s plenty of medics back on Gallifrey that could-”

“No thanks.” The Corsair holds up a hand to silence Romana. “Really, I’ll be fine. I’m just glad to have him back on board.” They nod over at the cat. “I might not have been able to do it without you. Or at least, I wouldn’t have done it that quickly. And I definitely would’ve killed that guy, that would’ve been bad.” The Corsair gives Romana a playful smile to counteract the serious stuff they’d just said. “Thanks Romana.”

“You are most welcome.” Romana still wasn’t too sure about the Corsair’s shoulder but she doesn’t mention it again.

“You know I’m a little surprised you want to go back to Gallifrey.” The Corsair admits while they play around with the controls. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m sure you’re a great president, but I reckon you’re capable of great things elsewhere. You’re a lot like the Doctor in that respect.”

“I thought that too. Once.” Romana sighs. “Spent years trying to run from Gallifrey. Even isolated myself in E-Space just to get away. But it seems my fate is to remain at home.”

The Corsair gives Romana a sympathetic look. “It doesn’t have to be that way. You still have loads of lives ahead of you, you don’t have to waste all of them in the same place.”

Romana smiles at the Corsair but doesn’t answer. Romana wished she could believe their words but she had no doubt in her mind that there was no way she’d ever be allowed to leave Gallifrey. The Time Lords may hate her but she was a useful asset to them and there was no way she’d be let free without a fight anytime soon.

The TARDIS lands with a small thump. The Corsair opens the doors from the console and grins at Romana. “There you go, your office. Barely a second after we left.”

“Thanks.” Romana says, although she wasn’t sure why. The Corsair had kidnapped her after all, it was the least they could do to put her back where they’d found her. They were just about to head out when she felt something rubbing itself up against her leg. She looks down and can’t help but crack a smile when she sees the Corsair’s plump cat rubbing it’s face against her leg.

The Corsair grins as well. “I think Oogway’s trying to say thanks for rescuing him.”

Romana crouches down and scratches the cat between the ears. “Well in that case you are most welcome.” The cat purrs and places a small lick onto Romana’s wrist before darting off back over to it’s bed. Romana stands back up and makes her way over to the door. “Goodbye Corsair. It’s been… well it’s been something.”

“Farewell Romana.” The Corsair throws Romana one last daring grin. “Good luck with the whole president thing.”

Romana rivals the Corsair’s daring grin with her own most adorable smile before turning her back on the TARDIS and stepping out into her office, the familiar scent of boredom immediately overpowering her.

“Romana?!” Leela frowns at her from across the room.

“Hello Leela.” Romana makes her way across the messy office. She turns back around to look at the wooden cabinet she’d just emerged from. She rolls her eyes at the sight of it. “Oh of course now it’s not a pirate ship now.” The engines of the Corsair’s TARDIS start up and it begins fading out of existence.

“What just happened?” Leela asked. “You were only gone a moment but… that Core-sear person took you somewhere didn’t they?”

Romana resists the urge to smile and turns to face Leela as the TARDIS vanishes completely. “I’ll explain in a moment.”

The door bursts open and Commander Hallan runs inside, panicked. “Madame President, the Corsair’s TARDIS just dematerialised by itself! We don’t know how they've- Wait, where are they?”

Romana sighs. This was going to take a while to explain.


End file.
